A meeting predestined
by Ayumi Watari
Summary: In an alternate universe, Mukuro and Tsuna meet by chance ... They get to know and then ... You know if you read! abandoned by my translator translation! A person to resume?


**A meeting predestined**

* * *

**Disclaimer :** The characters belong unfortunately, or fortunately for them, much to Akira Amano.

**Pairing : **6927

**Notes :** Hi ! I'm French and I am French and the translation is my friend soso123456.

* * *

Mukuro showed a mocking smile. Yes, he was doing weight training in the gym from the district ... His drops of sweat dripped on his pale muscled chest. Men like women, all ages, could not look away from this intoxicating show.

They should say that this young man was an incredible beauty and he knew it. He was also quite narcissi but everyone understood it!

Let's talk about his family: he lives with his sister who is a bit younger than him. The girl isn't as pretty as him but is the kindest person on Earth. Her name is Chrome and this girl loves her brother even though she doesn't really show it.

So on this sunny day, the girl came to pick up her adorable big brother to return home ...

Chrome looked at her brother and grinned; this made his him a little worried.

"What ...?" He asked

"Oh no ... Tell me, what did you do at the gym?" Asked the girl, smiling

"Training of course, what else my little Chrome?"

"I was wondering ... With all these sessions, you should have a girlfriend, right? Because seriously, you're 17 now Oni-chan! "

A heavy silence settled. In reality, Rokudo Mukuro was gay but did not really know how to tell her sister, who couldn't even doubt it; after all, with his beautiful warm body, beautiful colored eyes and hair, soft and silky, he made most girls fantasize... Girls who'll always follow him!

But something unexpected happened at the pedestrian crossing. The blue haired boy had his eyes attracted on a young man with brown hazel eyes. He wasn't older than 16 years and was wearing black pants and a white T-shirt with some inscriptions.

Mukuro bit his lower lip, the boy was perfectly in his type. But the handsome stranger surely saw his torrid look because he hurried and crossed the street...

"Well, I'll go do some shopping." Chrome says cutting her brother's thoughts

"Ok, I'll go watch a movie ..."

"I'll call you as soon as I finish!" said the girl

The young man then went to the movies as he had told his sister... not that he really wanted to but what else could he do? After all, he kept thinking about the young man he had seen earlier.

The unknown boy, him, had entered a clothing store ... he was named Sawada Tsunayoshi. Perhaps you're wondering what he's doing here on this sunny Saturday...? Well, Tsunayoshi entered the store to buy a nice dress for her best friend, Haru, who was going to celebrate her 17th birthday this week.

Returning to our dear and tender Mukuro ... Once the movie was over, he decided to walk a bit because, well, Chrome hasn't called yet. And then, the miracle happened ... Mukuro saw one again that handsome stranger. He passed right next to him with a big bag...

Rokudo wondered if he should respond to the temptation and follow him or stay quiet waiting for his lovely sister. He chose the first option.

Sawada indeed noticed the person he had seen, they 'we met an hour ago ... And this person had thrown a glance ... Hmm ... Torrid! But hey what could he do? He cannot stop people from observing him... He felt suddenly followed and turned around, believing that it would be Mukuro. But ... Because there's always a "but" ... it was two boys. Two great men, robust, followed him ... He started to panic as the two men approached him dangerously but fortunately Mukuro did it before them.

"So how are you?" Asked Mukuro

Tsunayoshi do not know whether to answer him or not ... After all, he did not even know if he was more afraid of him or the two men. Anyway, the two men saw that he was accompanied and went in the opposite direction.

"Were you scared?" Asked Rokudo

"Hiiiii! No..." Tsuna exclaimed

"My name Mukuro and you?"

" Ts-Tsunayoshi ..."

"Well Tsunayoshi-kun, do not hang out in places like this to not have bad encounters..."

"I-I do am not 10 years ..."

"Huh? Maybe ... How old are you?"

"I-I'm 16 ..."

"And I'm 17. You want me to walk you home?"

"Y-yes ..."

~ Kufufufu ~

The big brother accompanied him home ... Hmm ... He could not look into his eyes: he had to admit the young one that had captivating eyes.

"Thank you, this is my home ..."

"Well, well, see you soon! "Greeted Mukuro

"B-bye ..."

While Mukuro went off waiting for his sister, Tsunayoshi was thinking about what had happened ... would he see that man again? After all, Tsuna had found he had beautiful eyes even if some unknown reasons made him avoided eye contact all the way back.

The day after, Tsuna went to the birthday party of her friend but he did not pay attention to what others told him, he only thought of his meeting yesterday. Of course, the queen of the party remarked that...

"Hahi, Tsuna-san what's going on?"

"Nothing..." Tsuna smiled

"Oh? We'll talk later" Said the girl

On the other hand, the boy with the pineapple haircut kept sighing under the curious looks of his sister. His sister knew what happed: his brother met or was attracted to someone. The little Chrome searched in her memories for the person that could be so captivating to his brother but hey, she was looking towards the opposite sex ...

All beautiful days come to an end when the weekend finally ended, school started... So until late afternoon, Mukuro waited in front of Namimori middle for his sister. But what he never expected happened: he saw the young man from last time.

"So he was a student here?" Though Rokudo

As for the young Tsuna, when he saw Mukuro, he put his head in his hands and muttered

"Get out of my head!" which made the pineapple-head laugh.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews ? =3_


End file.
